<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT as quote from my life by Chrys4lism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878000">MCYT as quote from my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrys4lism/pseuds/Chrys4lism'>Chrys4lism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Incorrect Quotes, Multi, quotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrys4lism/pseuds/Chrys4lism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mcyts and quotes from. My life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo: "didn't you eat soap as a kid?!??!"</p><p>Technoblade: "who's hugging my nuckle"</p><p>Wilbur: "sorry honey, that's ionic"</p><p>Tubbo: "oh look, my head is like a windscreen wiper"</p><p>Dream @ Sapnap: "why are you flirting wit a spaghetti stick"</p><p>George: "look, I'm a bike"</p><p>Sapnap: "wow, he looks like a spoon"</p><p>George: "nooooo I don't want an anus"</p><p>Tommy: "what even are pronouns"</p><p>Bbh: "I got excited by the cup holders"</p><p>Niki: "purple coffee"   Fundi: "oh hot"</p><p>Anyone about philza: "your wife literally just called me panicking that she lost the kids"</p><p>Wilbur: "social anxiety gang go to Costa"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur @ Quackity: "no your not snorting my iron"</p><p>Quackity: "yeah, santa always does drugs"   Karl:"is that why he's always so high?"</p><p>Fundi: "something you can blow beginning with C"  Hbomb: "cock"</p><p>Tommy: "the uk do be kinda hot though"  wilbur: "yeah I would fuck the UK"</p><p>Minx: "my tiddies are falling out, hang on"</p><p>Jshlatt: "I am god. Nothing else is needed"</p><p>Dream: "I guess I am a snacc after all"  Technoblade: "everyone is a snacc of your into cannibalism"</p><p>Quackity: "does no one want his eyeball?!"</p><p>Tommy: "what the fuck is on that toast"   Tubbo: "peanut butter?"  Tommy: "it looks like somethings organs"</p><p>Karl: "I'm the person who just screeched at a toaster...."</p><p>Tommy: "Cats are Satan"  Dream: "well no because i live cats but yes because I also love Satan" </p><p>Dream @ Philza: "I've watched anime, y'know Tokyo,,,,,,,,, because it was in Chinese,,,,,,,,,,, and anime is Chinese" - "nooooo Tokyo is the capital of Japan" *wheeze *</p><p>Tommy @ Tubbo: "when did you get friends?!!?" *viable confusion*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THANK YOU SSO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR!! OMG I CANNOT THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl:"anyone want some hugs, they're better than heroin"   Quackity:"nothing is better than drugs!!" </p><p>Tubbo: "wait, give me a sec, I'm downloading a picture of a snickers cause I'm hungry"</p><p>Techno: "you know the birds &amp; the bees,,,,,, I'm the pestacites"</p><p>Wilbur: "it's like, a hug, and then death!! Y'know"</p><p>Tubbo: "I can't read it"  Tommy: "have you tried getting better vision"</p><p>Sleepy Bros Inc. :"me and my friends are discussing world domination, give me a second"</p><p>Niki: "no juggling spiders please"</p><p>Philza: "epic dading moment"</p><p>Tommy @ Tubbo: "my god can you stop eating the wall"</p><p>Sapnap: "sometimes I forget I'm supposed to be not dying"</p><p>Tubbo: "parental figure, where do eyebrows come from"</p><p>Quackity: "eating your lips aum nam nom cannibalism"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun facts about this one:<br/>The one about birds bees and pesticides is actually how my cousin came out to her family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one will be longer than the last one but I won't have another chapter for a bit :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy:"oh no I should have listened to philza minecraft"</p><p>Ranboo: "whoops now I'm famous" (congrats on 1 Mill to him btw) </p><p>Tubbo: "every now and then I just kinda look at myself and go,,,,, bro that's kinda cringe"</p><p>Tommy: "I wanna cosplay an angry bird"</p><p>Philza @ baby Tommy: "don't eat your toes"</p><p>Techno: "I should play some elevator music while you guys are reading this document *checks chat* no, i will not play the duck song!!" </p><p>Philza: " Okay, here's the maths worksheet. Good luck!"   Tubbo: "I can't read it"   Tommy: "Have you considered getting better vision?" </p><p>Wilbur: "Please stop asking what William Shakespeare's weight is."</p><p>Tubbo: "I can't see my eyes very well"</p><p>Ranboo: "who is the Head of science?" Tommy: "Albert Einstein" Tubbo: "yeah Albert Einstein" Ranboo: "I mean at school, I actually need to know! Don't worry I've solved it now!"</p><p>Techno: "The FBI are kinda cringe not gonna lie."</p><p>Philza: "cold tea, the taste of parenthood"</p><p>Techno: "we don't bully you, we just persecute you gently"</p><p>Tommy:"it's alliteration, pope's penis or donkey's dick or elephants erection"</p><p>Tubbo:"so the Kardashians are just camels but with their humps in their bums"</p><p>Dream: *laughs* "daddy's hitting mummy now"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream: "dear Evan hansen is basically just two boys writing fanficrion about their dead friend"</p><p>Sapnap: "slushies, depression and arson, sounds lit"</p><p>Tubbo:"apparently Abraham Lincoln had very nice thighs"</p><p>Quackity: *voins vc* "look at my pussy"   Bad: "excuse me"  Quackity:  "my cat,,,,,"</p><p>Ranboo: "damn that milk is so aggressive"</p><p>Technoblade: "communism go brrrr"</p><p>George: "my dog just ate a bread knife" </p><p>Tubbo: "I saw a flower leave a hate comment on a house"</p><p>Sapnap: "she just pissed on my bed"  George: "dream did that as well lmao"  Sapnap: "I was talking about my cat, who is really ill, and your talking about Dream,,,, again" </p><p>Philza: "drinks with pirate signs on are fun"   Techno: "so is poison"  Philza: "fun for the whole family, drink deadly chemicals"</p><p>Techno: "it'd be a bit awkward if I accidentally murdered someone by making a joke"</p><p>Dream: "when you don't realise that you accidentally killed someone"</p><p>Quackityb "let's write down the reactivity series"   Tubbo: "a, b, c, d-"</p><p>Dream: "dreamnotfound? I do that,,,, wait"</p><p>Sapnap: "stop laughing when your friends die"</p><p>Tommy: "the queen's biggest secret, she's actually Quackity hq"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>